nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2020 Nick Premieres
January 2020 Nickelodeon Premieres here!https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/january-2020-nick-premieres.5782301/ Series 'Bubble Guppies' *Friday, January 3rd at 9:30AM - "Ocean Patrol!" (#505) *Friday, January 17th at 12PM - "Rockin' Out" (#506) 'America's Most Musical Family' *Friday, January 3rd at 7PM - "Finals, Part 1" (#109) *Friday, January 10th at 7PM - "Finals, Part 2" (#110) *Friday, January 17th at 7PM - "Finals, Part 3" (#111) *Friday, January 17th at 8PM - "Finale" (#112) (Season 1 Finale) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, January 4th at 11AM - "SpongeBob Appreciation Day: Patchy's Beach Bash" (#892) *Saturday, January 18th at 11AM - "Escape from Beneath Glove World" (#266) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Sunday, January 5th at 10AM - "Bloodline" (#401B) *Sunday, January 12th at 10AM - "Between a Rope and a Hard Place" (#415A) *Sunday, January 19th at 10AM - "World Day" (#415B) *Sunday, January 26th at 10AM - "Allergic Reaction" (#416A) 'LEGO Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar' *Sunday, January 5th at 10:30AM - "Spit Take!" (#106) *Sunday, January 12th at 10:30AM - "Fish Story!" (#107) *Sunday, January 19th at 10:30AM - "Blown Away!" (#108) *Sunday, January 26th at 10:30AM - "The Haunted and the Hunted!" (#109) 'Blue's Clues & You' *Friday, January 10th at 11AM - "Growing With Blue" (#110) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, January 11th at 8PM - "Mr. Nice Guy" (#531) *Saturday, January 18th at 8PM - "Theranos Boot" (#532) *Saturday, January 25th at 8PM - "Rumblr" (#533) 'The Casagrandes' *Saturday, January 11th at 8:30PM - "Stress Test" (#106A) *Monday, January 20th at 1PM - "Operation Dad" (#107) *Monday, January 27th at 7PM - "How to Train Your Carl" (#106B) *Tuesday, January 28th at 7PM - "Flee Market" (#108A) *Wednesday, January 29th at 7PM - "Copy Can't" (#108B) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Monday, January 13th at 12PM - "Ryan's Gliding Playdate" (#214A) *Tuesday, January 14th at 12PM - "Ryan's Climbin' Playdate" (#214B) *Wednesday, January 15th at 12PM - "Ryan's Daring Playdate" (#219A) *Thursday, January 16th at 12PM - "Ryan's Sortin' Playdate" (#219B) 'All That' *Saturday, January 18th at 8:30PM - "1114" (#1114) *Saturday, January 25th at 8:30PM - "1116" (#1116) 'It's Pony' *Saturday, January 18th at 11:30AM - "Nosy Pony; Beatrice" (#102) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, January 25th at 11:30AM - "Unicorn" (#103B) *Saturday, January 25th at 11:45AM - "Plants!" (#101A) 'Paw Patrol' *Monday, January 20th at 10AM - "Mighty Pups Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat" (#621) *Monday, January 27th at 11:30AM - "Pups Save a Humsquatch; Pups Save a Far Flung Flying Disc" (#622) 'The Adventures of Paddington' *Monday, January 20th at 10:30AM - "Paddington Finds a Hobby; Paddington and the Stamp" (#106) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, January 21st at 12PM - "Paddington and the Magic Trick; Paddington and Poor Mr. Curry" (#103) *Wednesday, January 22nd at 12PM - "Paddington Makes Pancakes" (#102A) *Thursday, January 23rd at 12PM - "Paddington Plays Football" (#102B) *Monday, January 27th at 12PM - "Paddington and the Treehouse" (#104A) *Tuesday, January 28th at 12PM - "Paddington and the Monster Hunt" (#104B) *Wednesday, January 29th at 12PM - "Paddington and the Painting" (#105A) *Thursday, January 30th at 12PM - "Paddington Finds Buried Treasure" (#105B) 'The Crystal Maze' *Friday, January 24th at 7PM - "The Walls Are Closing In!" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Friday, January 31st at 7PM - "Swing It Like a Boss!" (#107) 'The Loud House' *Saturday, January 25th at 11AM - "Exchange of Heart; Community Disservice" (#415) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, January 31st at 12PM - "Deep Sea Grand Prix" (#510) 'The Substitute' *Friday, January 31st at 8PM - "The Bella Twins" (#110)